


Butterflies

by asimpingpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Haikyuu!! Manga References, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, simp hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpingpotato/pseuds/asimpingpotato
Summary: Not even once did he swallow a butterfly, and yet here he was nursing a thousand of them. And each time he took a glance at the boy beside him under the shade of the tree where the sunlight spilling through the branches hit him just right, he felt them dance making their presence known.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting on my notes for a really really long time, and just decided to post it, before my urge to delete this won over. Enjoy! I guess someone ordered some extra cheese. -3-

_butterflies in your stomach._

Hinata frowned at his bento mulling over those words, the more he thought about them the more they seem to be complex.

Not even once did he swallow a butterfly, and yet here he was nursing a thousand of them. And each time he took a glance at the boy beside him under the shade of the tree where the sunlight spilling through the branches hit him just right, he felt them dance making their presence known.

_or really more like throwing an epic party down there_

________________________________________

Hinata stared at the volleyball poster that had started to come off, it was the one Yachi had made back when they were freshmen, it had been over two years since then. They were now the senpais they had once admired — well hopefully.

His stare turning into a glare as flashes of midnight blue made its way into his line of thought. He glared harder as the _guwaahh_ feeling had made its way to the surface, this had been happening for the past several days and Hinata for the life of him and his two brain cells (one of Tsukishima’s infamous insults) couldn’t figure out _why_ this had been happening.

He had been totally fine last week, in fact, he’d never been better, but ever since Kageyama had given him his last piece of _tamagoyaki_ he started to notice small things he never would have noticed, and these small details had made his stomach go crazy— of all the times he had been to the bathroom before a big game, he knew this feeling is a different one.

Agonizing over this will get him nowhere, after all his mom told him everything is worse at night, and she had never been more right. But that doesn’t mean he would sleep on it — he wouldn’t be able to, not when visions of a tall scowling boy are all he could see as he closes his eyes.

And with his last two brain cells that he had rubbed together, he managed to come up with a solution, one that never fails him.

Ask someone else.

With his mind set on his decision he blindly reached out and stuck his hand under the pillow aimlessly searching as he found what he was looking for. He went through his contacts, looking for a specific person’s name at the same time considering who else he could ask.

After hitting send, he buried his face against the pillow letting out a big puff of air, mind drifting off to how Kageyama’s head grabbing had become more gentle or was he just imagining it? Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone blaring the familiar tunes of an incoming call, scrambling to answer it.

“Hinata, are you alright?”

“Suga-san, y-yes”

“I was worried for a second when you asked if you could call.” He heard a sigh on the other line.

“I kinda w-wanted to ask you about something, I was thinking about who I could ask and then you came into mind, and I thought that you would have a clue about this kind of thing, and I had been feeling kinda weird lately and I at least need something to name this thing and I don’t know who else to ask, I might have also failed to consider that you were busy and I’m disturbing you, I’m sor-“ He was cut off of his mumbling when Sugawara stopped him, assuring it was alright.

“Well, you see…” He recounted all the things that have been happening to him, picking at the loose thread of his old practice shirt as he listened to his senpai’s reply and took note of his advice, and felt better at the encouragement and the knowledge that it was a common thing.

________________________________________

He felt his cheeks flush when he realized he had been staring, fearing he had been caught Hinata scoff down his food, hoping to choke on it as his excuse for his flushed face.

“Oi, dumbass slow down, geez you’ll choke on your food” Kageyama gently scold him, this was another thing that had been causing his demise. It’s when he becomes considerate of him and Hinata as selfish as it may be he can’t get enough of it.

He coughed as he choked, more on his thoughts than the food he’d just hurriedly ate. Kageyama clicked his tongue at him, opening his milk box and handing it over to him.

Mumbling out a gratitude, Hinata unconsciously left half and gave it to Kageyama, only then realizing what he did when the taller boy was already sipping on it like it’s no one’s business. A kindergartner would have been put to shame at the speed Kageyama drinks his milk box.

He grinned at his thoughts, a grin that soon turned to full-blown laughter when Kageyama peered down at him from his milk box, raising a questioning brow at him.

_oh god, he’s whipped._

He lets out the last of his laughter in a breathy gasp, _he needs to sort this out._

These damned butterflies couldn’t have come out of nowhere, and he’ll get to the bottom of it. Hinata stared at Kageyama who was now sporting a smile that barely made its way across his lip, really just around the edge of his lips a tiny tilt.

Kageyama reached out for Hinata’s head, his instinct telling him to dodge cause surely Kageyama would crush his skull for laughing at him, but somehow that smile had him rooted to his spot and no matter how much he tries to scold his body for not following, he continued to stare at Kageyama.

Hinata held in his breath, waiting for the familiar sensation of his hair being pulled at, but nothing came, instead Kageyama gently caressed his hair, slowly patting down as he tucked his hair behind his ear.

“your hair’s grown pretty long.”

Hinata blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Kageyama cleared his throat as he retreated to where he was leaning against the tree “S-sorry there was a leaf, it was bothering me, now stop being weird, dumbass.”

“u-uh thanks.” Hinata swallowed in a gasp and along with it he realized, a butterfly.

It had been a few weeks since then and each time he looks at Kageyama, he either had the strong urge to punch the man real hard or give him a bruising kiss — and there’s no in-between.

It would have been fine if Kageyama stopped being so nice to him — or looking so oh just the right man for him, his poorly cut bangs shouldn’t look that good on him.

Hinata worries his bottom lip as he thought it through, and of all the possible ways he can go about it. The first option would have been to ignore these stupid insects but that seemed to be impossible, considering how every time Kageyama looked his way, he just seemed to trip over himself.

But still, it had been weeks, and these weird feelings just kept on growing, multiplying. And it’s only taking him so much until all these butterflies burst out of him and he does something stupid.

“Don’t think too hard, you might lose the remaining brain cells you have.”

At Tsukishima’s snarky remark Hinata looked up from where he was stretching, studying the tall blonde man who was sporting an irritating smirk.

Maybe Tsukishima could help him, he’s smart after all, he can think for him.

“Hey Tsukishima, you’re smart right?” Tsukishima looked at him warily, not sure what to make of his question. Seeing Hinata’s intent gaze, patiently waiting — he sighed.

“Tutoring is no longer in business.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Tsukishima raised his brow in answer, prompting Hinata to continue, Tsukishima would have not paid him any mind if it weren’t the serious look on Hinata’s eyes, he had only seen the shorter man look this way on the court.

“What would you do if you have, thousands of butterflies but the place to keep them is not big enough?”

Tsukishima stared at him, trying to consider if he should answer Hinata’s question.

Sighing, he righted his glasses before addressing Hinata’s question.

“You either let them go or find a bigger garden to place them in.”

“Thanks, Tsukishima!” the blonde man looked at him before making his way to the captain mumbling something about catching his stupidity. It didn’t matter though at least he helped.

“What was that about?”

“eeek! geez, sneaky-yama could have killed me!”

Kageyama made a move to grab his head but Hinata was gone in a second, feeling his heart come up his throat, he’d have to ignore Kageyama for now and the burning sensation he feels at the back of his head as he made his way to Yachi.

________________________________________

As the days pass Hinata had come to accept that what he feels for Kageyama isn’t a spur of the moment thing, and he had also come to accept that he can’t ignore Kageyama, not when he looks like a puppy kicked on the side every time Hinata makes excuses to avoid eating lunch with him.

So here they are now, sitting on the gym’s stairs hidden behind the trees — Hinata nursing his growing feelings, Kageyama his milk box.

The weather’s nice, Hinata thinks. The way the fallen leaves gently ride along with the breeze, letting it bring him to wherever it wants to be. And Hinata thinks that maybe, he could be that too, the leaves that allow the natural course of life flow through and with that comes along his words.

“I feel butterflies.” beside him he felt Kageyama stare at him with the questioning gaze Hinata knows so well, after all, he had a week of being subjected to it, so he didn’t turn around, not when he finally had the guts to say this out loud, not when he felt like choking on the words that came out next

“When I look at you that is, and every time you take a step closer, let your hands linger, or when you call out my name when you toss. I feel like I swallow another thousand of them each time, I don’t know what to do with them, they seem to be overflowing in my stomach, too much that I almost can’t bear it, and if I swallow another thousand more I don’t think there will be enough space in my stomach” a breathless chuckle left him at his words, letting the last of it linger in the air, Kageyama still hadn’t said anything. Hinata braced himself and turned to see the taller man staring at him as if he had just handed him the golden cup from nationals as if he had just told him he would be playing volleyball his whole life.

“You can place them in my garden.”

Hinata was taken back by the words, geez it’s as if Kageyama is making a competition of whose words are gonna end up confusing the other more.

Clearing his throat, Kageyama placed his milk box down, facing him, studying him as if searching for something. After what seems like forever — well in Hinata’s case, he was never really the patient one. Kageyama cupped his cheeks, causing Hinata to let out a short gasp of surprise and the next thing Hinata knows is the soft press of chapped lips against his, it was shy and a bit reluctant, gone before he could even respond.

“You made them bloom in my chest, the garden I mean.” Kageyama was breathless as if he had played 5 sets with no break in between.

_When would Kageyama stop speaking weirdly?_

“It means I like you dumbass.” Kageyama clicked his tongue at Hinata and continued to sip on his milk box.

This time too, Hinata had laughed but instead of feeling dread, he felt like he was floating, the butterflies fluttering around them.

It was warm and lovely, just like spring.


End file.
